Todo fue un error
by ndeutschlandz
Summary: /Bueno, hace un año y algo (?) quise escribir este tipo de historia y que mejor que basarlo en mis personajes preferidos ya que Alemania y Feliciano son ideales para este tipo de historia. Gracias a mi abuelo, mis conocimientos de historia (?) e internet pude sacar provecho a alguna información y a los derechos ue tenían los judíos y fascistas en esa época\\


Todo fue un error  
Era un 30 de agosto del 1 Todo fue un error  
Era un 30 de agosto del 1939. Recuerdo que el dinero era casi escaso en casa. Era el primer año en el que nuestra situación económica era media/baja, asi que papá comenzó a trabajar doble turno en un restaurante de pasta y yo lo ayudaba apenas salia de la escuela.  
Al día siguiente Alemania anunciaba una guerra ¿Otra vez?  
Pero claro, a medida que pasaban los meses, Mussolini caía cada vez mas en la trampa de Hitler. Lo bueno era que Alemania se estaba aliando con Italia, lo cual me daba mas tranquilidad, pero eramos medio judíos. De parte de mi padre eramos católicos, pero de parte de mi madre eramos judíos. De todos modos, aun que el apellido materno no mostraba ninguna señal de ser de origen judío, por lo que me contaban, los alemanes eran demasiado listos ¿Qué otra cosa mala nos podía pasar a los Vargas?

Salí a caminar cuidadosamente por las angostas calles de Venezia. De por medio me cruzaba con una que otra bella donna.  
El Sol estaba algo fuerte pero eso no evito el que siguiera caminando. Una que otra vez pensaba en perderme y no volver por unos días a casa. Amaba a mi familia, pero mi hermano, mi madre y mi padre hablando y peleando por todos sus problemas, protestando por la guerra y demás, hacían que en ese entonces ya no quisiera estar por unos minutos.  
Caminé y caminé de vez de en cuando hacia el suelo y aveces mirando hacía el frente. Una grande silueta firme pude observar, estaba lejos, por lo que no me intereso tanto y seguí caminando mirando hacia el suelo como lo venía haciendo en casi todo mi paseo.  
Choque contra un árbol o... Al menos eso pensé en ese momento, pero no, ese árbol con la que había chocado, al parecer era un hombre. Alto, rubio y con unos peculiares ojos azules demasiado claros y preciosos. Al darme cuenta de que llevaba un traje militar verde y una cinta roja en su brazo derecho con un símbolo nazi, si, era uno de ellos, me dije por lo bajo. Un leve frio invadió mi cuerpo. Se me quedo mirando por varios segundos y continuamos caminando.

-Disculpe- Dijo el gran hombre con una muy grave voz y una pronunciación fuerte. Parecía estar apresurado. Asentí temblando y seguí caminando.

-El muchacho era apuesto pero... No no, no era apuesto... Esta bien, para que mentir, si lo era, pero el pensar eso no significa el que me guste los hombres ¿No es así?- Comencé a pensar en voz alta aun que disimuladamente.

-¡No puedo sentir amor ahora mismo! Madonna Santa- Mis gestos extraños hacían reír a la poca gente que había en ese lugar, claro ¿A quién no le iba causar risa?

Llegué a casa. Al parecer no había sido buena idea salir a pasear. En tiempos de guerra, por estas épocas ya estaba cambiando todo de golpe.  
Mamá como de costumbre, me saludo con un sonoro beso en cada mejilla. Parecía estar feliz como todos los dias, y su rubor hecho con maquillaje me hacia reír de vez de en cuando. Era muy oscuro para su mejilla, pero no le diría nada, había cosas mucho mas importantes en las que debíamos preocuparnos que un minúsculo detalle.  
La puerta se abrió. Mamá y yo nos alármanos y nos miramos pero ese había sido papá.

-¡No se asusten!- Sonrió papá trayendo unas bolsas de cartón. Tenían comida y estaba calentita.  
Mamá y yo nos miramos y nos reímos.

-¿Qué comeremos hoy?- Pregunte realmente feliz.

-Hoy comeremos gnochis (Se pronuncia "Ñoquis") con salsa de tomate- Dijo mientras colocaba las bolsas en la mesa.  
Aquella cálida sonrisa reflejada en los labios de papá, nos daba sensación de alivio a mi madre y a mi.  
Mi hermanito mayor y gruñón finalmente había llegado del trabajo poco antes de que comenzáramos a comer.

-Hola tonto- Me saludo y le sonreí. -Hola mamá, hola papá- Saludo a mis padres y comenzamos a comer. El hecho de que no nos hubiesen localizado era lo mejor que nos pudiese pasar.

Hoy fue un día más. Un día en el que estuvimos agradecidos una vez mas el estar vivos.  
Nunca había sido tan valioso sobrevivir y día más en estos días de guerra, y para todos lo era. Nuestra vida estaba en riesgo, pero la guerra apenas comenzaba.

/Mmh, creo que lo hice muy corto xD, vale, prometo algo larguísimo la próxima vez jeje. Ah, eso de inventar a Feli judío es por que hace unos años atrás había visto en Discovery (O national Geographic no me acuerdo xD) que decía que por el hecho de que los romanos usaban a los Semitas como esclavos, hoy día sin saberlo, la mayoría de los italianos tienen sangre judía\\


End file.
